Best Friend Dorm Life
by claymorelover1
Summary: When two best friends get put in the same dorm, who's going to worry about essays due the next day?


Best Friend Dorm Life

At the moment, you would find me in my dorm room with my best friend Sakura Haruno. Its amazing we were put together in the same college, let alone the same dorm. Us put together is just sure destruction. Looking at the time at my laptop, it was 11:45. Groaning in absolute utter pain, I look at Sakura to see her working furiously on her essay that she should have done Friday, the start of our three day weekend. Who am I to judge though, I'm also crazy typing to try to get a stupid essay I should have had done a week ago when it was assigned to me. Trying to refocus myself I look at my laptop to only see three pages typed. Its supposed to be a 17 paged essay about the anatomy of animals and diseases that can relate and effect certain types of animals. You see I want to be a vet, but sometimes I look at what I'm putting myself through and want to just say fuck it and work at McDonald. That's impossible though because my dad would kick my ass and I have a feeling Sakura would tear her shirt off in utter hilarious anger and yell "Sakura Smash!".

"Hinata!" I hear a distant voice possibly scream my name. Or I'm going crazy from looking at my laptop too hard.

Jerking my head up I see Sakura looking at me with a perplexed expression that resembled a baboons face, "Huh/ what? Did you say something?"

Sakura let out a little sigh and crossed her arms, "I was just asking what song you wanted to listen to while writing because I don't know about you but I'm starting to get tired of this writing essays stuff and something needs to spic-en it up."

Thinking for only a moment I reply, " C'mon let me ride by Skylar Grey. I love that song."

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and typed it in. A few seconds later I hear that beautifully crazy song filter through my ears. Slowly I start to hum along not noticing. Little by little I stop typing and look at Sakura smiling and singing.

"Hinata! Stop it! I need to finish this essay. Haha what is that?" Sakura practically screams at me while laughing.

By now I've stood up and started to rock my hips in a sensual fashion but have a crazy ugly face for all (aka Sakura) to see. "C'mon let me ride your bicycle! Its so fantastical on your bicycle!"

I thrust a hand out from my crazy dancing and pivot my finger beckoning Sakura to come dance with me. All I see is Sakura send me an evil smirk before jumping up and throwing her arms around like a monkey out of breath. It didn't stop after that song either.

We slid on our socks to that old time rock n roll, stripper danced to bringing sexy back and just plain went wacky to pitch perfect song. After what seemed like hours but only consisted of 1 hour in total, we threw our bodies on the couch in utter sweaty defeat.

"Hey Hinata" Sakura said.

"Yeah Sakura?" was my only breathless reply.

"Say cheese!". That was the last thing I heard before a light flashed in front of myself. Trying not to be blinded by the light I closed my eyes and screeched. With only seconds after this humiliating state, I hear Sakura cracking up like a hyena. Looking over I see myself on her phone in a state of utter ugliness that can only happen when you have a best friend around. Groaning out in utter horror I just laugh.

"Woo Hinata this is so Facebook worthy. I wonder what Kiba would say when he saw his girlfriend in this state." Sakura laughed out.

Rolling my eyes I reply, "The same thing your boyfriends going to say when he see's this!". With that I snap a picture of her with her eyes wide like a dear, her face red like a cherry and a snarl on her lips. Seeing it only makes us both crack up more. This only started a war of the ugly pictures started. All being immediately sent to Facebook. The rest of the night went with us guzzling 5 pots of coffee, being on and off of our essays that will have to be done and slowly stripping to be completely comfortable. By the time everything was done and over with, we got done with our essays at 7 in the morning with only an hour before our classes started.

Kiba and Naruto

"Bro have you seen your girlfriends new pictures uploaded on Facebook last night. They are just so...ugly." Naruto said in muffled laugh.

"Well your girlfriend Sakura is no better. She looks like a baboons ass half the time!" Kiba says with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Hey she is always beautiful you freak," Naruto stops his sentence to look behind Kiba, "Except when she looks like that".

Kiba looks back to see some very odd looking hobo's. Oh wait that's Sakura and Hinata with baggy cloths. "Bwahahaha oh lord you guys look really bad."

"So worth it. Best friends forever. Love living with her," Sakura and I said in unison with groggy voices.

Looking at each other we give little smiles and poke our fingers together, "Best friends forever!"

**Authors Note: So I know I havent written in forever and I would have finished the chapter for Drive By but I forgot my flashdrive in my back pack and I was at my friends. Sorry if this isnt crazy funny or amazing. This is what I imagine me and my friend Morgan would be like when were in college together but crazier. I didnt go in to detail really because its 5 in the morning and I'm stupid tired. Anyways I swear I will try to write more! Hope you like this just a little at least! **

**Dedicated to Morgan cuz u said to dedicate something to you.**


End file.
